This disclosure relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a golf shaft or shafts having interchangeable heads.
Golfing can be difficult to play not just for the skill required but because the golf equipment necessary to play is difficult to lug around a golf course. One who may want to walk the course may not be able to because the fourteen clubs allowed to be carried along with other golf paraphernalia like balls, tees, etc. are simply too heavy to carry. The golfer may then be forced to rent a golf cart and give up the opportunity to walk the course while significantly increasing the cost of the round by renting the cart.
Some modular club systems exist in which the club heads are detachable from a shaft. However, the existing systems are difficult to assemble and take apart quickly.